gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Flatliner
Go to Francis International Airport. Hurry. Get to the airport before Uri is moved away. Steal the ambulance that Uri is in. Take Uri back to Zhou's lock-up. Uri has a heart condition. Be careful. Look out. The cops have been alerted. Uri is flatlining. Park the ambulance in Zhou's lock-up. }} Flatliner is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, given to protagonist Huang Lee by club owner Zhou Ming. This mission also serves as the tutorial for the Paramedic minigame. Description Zhou wants Huang to pick up an old friend of his called Uri from the airport, and his friend is on a medical release. But there are problems: Uri is a criminal and thus his ambulance is under LCPD protection. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to Francis International Airport *Steal the ambulance that Uri is in *Take Uri back to Zhou's lock-up *Park the ambulance in Zhou's lock-up Reward The reward for this mission is $150. The mission Bomb Disposal is unlocked. Mission Replay Description "Zhou's fucking crazy! He had me pick up an ex-colleague of his just so he could cut his heart out. The guy's got issues!" Gallery IMG_1645.PNG|Flatliner Walkthrough Flatliner-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Huang arrives at Zhou's club Flatliner-GTACW-SS2.jpg|Zhou tell Huang that his friend Uri is coming to Liberty City by plane on medical release. Flatliner-GTACW-SS3.jpg|Zhou says Uri is a con, but not for much longer, and asks Huang to bring him to his club. Flatliner-GTACW-SS4.jpg|Zhou says the plane's already landed and Huang needs to hurry. Flatliner-GTACW-SS5.jpg|Huang leaves the club. Flatliner-GTACW-SS6.jpg|Heading to the airport. Flatliner-GTACW-SS7.jpg|Huang arrives at the airport. Flatliner-GTACW-SS8.jpg|Huang stealing the ambulance. Flatliner-GTACW-SS9.jpg|Driving back to Zhou's club during a police chase. Flatliner-GTACW-SS10.jpg|After losing the heat, Huang arrives at Zhou's club and parks the ambulance in the garage. Flatliner-GTACW-SS11.jpg|Inside the garage. Flatliner-GTACW-SS12.jpg|Zhou meets Uri again after a long time. Flatliner-GTACW-SS13.jpg|Uri says he's meant to stay in touch with him. Flatliner-GTACW-SS14.jpg|Zhou says Uri owe him a pound of flesh due to his betrayal. Flatliner-GTACW-SS15.jpg|Zhou gets his dagger. Flatliner-GTACW-SS16.jpg|The camera goes outside of the ambulance. Its possible to hear Uri screaming and Zhou cutting his heart off. Flatliner-GTACW-SS17.jpg|Uri's heart. Flatliner-GTACW-SS18.jpg|Zhou says now he and Huang killed together, it makes him and Zhou "blood brothers". Flatliner-GTACW-SS19.jpg|Huang leaves the garage. Flatliner-GTACW-SS20.jpg|Mission passed. Walkthrough Take Zhou's car and quickly head to the airport before Uri is released. Once the player is there, they will need to get rid of four police officers armed with Nightsticks. Once they are disposed of, steal the ambulance and drive back to Zhou's club. The player will gain a three star Wanted Level upon exiting the airport. Avoid ramming things to keep Uri's heart strong. If the player hits too many things or hits too hard, then Uri will flatline. If he flatlines, repeatedly tap the small heart icon with the stylus (DS), tap the L and R buttons (PSP), or repeatedly tap the heart monitor (iOS/Android) until his heart rate returns to normal. Once the player has returned to Zhou's apartment, the final cutscene will show Zhou cutting the heart of his colleague out of his chest with the dagger (much to Huang's shock) and saying that now that he and Huang have killed a man together, they are blood brothers. Trivia *In the mobile version, once the player enters the ambulance, if they tap the game pause button, they can see a "Quit Mission" option on the upper-left corner, just as it would be in paramedic missions. However, it is unusable. Video Walkthroughs Navigation }} de:Flatliner es:Flatliner pl:Flatliner Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars